Conventionally, sockets are known that are configured to electrically connect an object of connection (an object to be connected) to a mounting board or the like. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional socket. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional socket 200 includes a housing 201 formed by molding resin and electrically conductive connection terminals 202 having a spring characteristic.
Multiple through holes 201x are provided in the housing 201 at a given pitch. Each of the connection terminals 202 includes connecting parts 215 and 216 and a spring part 217, which are formed as a unit, and are fixed to the corresponding through holes 201x of the housing 201. The connecting parts 215 are joined to portions of the corresponding spring parts 217 projecting from the upper surface of the housing 201, and the connection parts 216 are exposed at the lower surface of the housing 201.
The connection parts 216 are electrically connected to a mounting board 209 such as a motherboard through corresponding solder balls 208. When an object of connection 205 having pads 206, such as a wiring board or a semiconductor package, is pressed toward the housing 201, the connecting parts 215 come into contact with the corresponding pads 206. As a result, the connection terminals 202 and the object of connection 205 are electrically connected. That is, the object of connection 205 is electrically connected to the mounting board 209 such as a motherboard via the connection terminals 202. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,486 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0155196.)